


The Cockroach

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, can be slash or gen, i cant write, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello folks, this is super old and my first thing I've ever posted. Tell me if it's complete crap or not?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, this is super old and my first thing I've ever posted. Tell me if it's complete crap or not?

Tony was getting himself a drink when suddenly he saw something scurry across the room and run under the couch. Tony gasps. “Steve! “Steve get in here!” he yells again, his voice rising in fear. Steve comes running into the room a few moments later. 

“What? What's wrong? Did something happen?” 

“A cockroach just ran under the couch, and I need you to kill it. How did it even get up here? Do you know how many floor up we are? I bet Barton had something to do with this." 

While Tony continues to babble, Steve calmly walks over to the couch, tips it forwards, and quickly grabs the cockroach in his hand. He sets the couch back down and then cups his other hand over the bug. 

“Why are you touching that thing?” Tony whines. “Just kill it!” 

Steve gets on the elevator with the cockroach and rides it down to the ground floor. Once the doors open, he walks outside and sets the roach down in some bushes a little ways away from the tower. When Steve walks back inside, he's confronted by a disgusted Tony Stark. 

“How are you not afraid of those things? They're disgusting.” 

“Tony I grew up in Brooklyn.” Steve replies. “We used to race 'em.”


End file.
